Die Frage
by Kiddo
Summary: Captain Bridger möchte wissen, wie Lucas auf die Idee gekommen ist den Vocoder zu entwickeln.


DIE FRAGE

By Kiddo

Disclaimer:

Ich besitze keine Rechte an der Serie "seaQuest DSV" und verdiene kein Geld mit dieser Geschichte. Die Story spielt ganz am Anfang der ersten Staffel und schwirrt schon seit einiger Zeit in meinem Kopf herum. Jeder von uns hat wahrscheinlich seine ganz eigene Version wie Lucas auf die Idee gekommen sein könnte den Vocoder zu entwickeln. Hier ist meine.

Zusatzinformation:

Okay, seit ich heute Nachmittag durch eine Email von Google erfahren habe, das die erste Staffel von "seaQuest DSV" auf DVD erscheinen soll, hab ich den Ohrwurm "I'm so exited, I just can't hide it..." und könnte mich dazu passend bewegen. (Und dabei ist das noch nicht mal die Musik auf die ich stehe!) Daher hab ich jetzt beschlossen, meine überflüssige Energie, die durch diese gute Nachricht ausgelöst wurden ist, einfach mal in eine seaQuest Geschichte um zusetzten. Ein Blick auf meinen Wecker sagt mir das es bereits nach 23 Uhr ist, also höchste Zeit die Nacht zum Tag zu machen...

Widmung:

Ich widme diese Geschichten jedem der dazu beigetragen hat oder dazu beitragen wird das "seaQuest DSV" auf DVD erscheinen wird. (Es wird aber auch echt Zeit!) Zusätzlich widme ich die Geschichte all denen die über diese Information genau so happy sind wie ich. Jetzt heißt es also fleißig Daumendrücken das man die DVD auch in Deutschland kaufen kann.

* * *

Captain Bridger stand im Türrahmen zum Moon und beobachte bereits seit ein paar Minuten sein jüngstes Crew Mitglied. Nathan Bridger war nun seit genau einer Woche Captain der seaQuest und genau dieselbe Zeit stellte er sich eine bestimmte Frage. Und er hatte sich vorgenommen heute eine Antwort darauf zu bekommen.

Lucas Wolenczak wandte sich vom Rand des Wasserbeckens ab und gab etwas in eine Konsole ein, kurz darauf öffnete sich die Schleuse und Darwin schwamm raus zum fressen.

Nun setzt sich der Captain in Bewegung, er musste innerlich zugeben, das es ihm sehr gefiel wie der Junge mit dem Delphin umging, er behandelte ihn nicht wie irgendein Forschungsobjekt oder sonstiges. Nein, der Teenager behandelte ihn wie einen echten Freund.

"Hey Lucas."

Das Computergenie sah von der Konsole auf. "Oh hallo Captain, ich hab sich gar nicht kommen hören."

Bridger setzte sich auf die Treppenstufen. "Das hab ich bemerkt." Er deutete auf den Platz neben sich. "Setzt dich doch. Ich würde mich gerne einmal mit dir unterhalten."

Der Blondschopf überlegte was er wohl falsch gemacht hatte. Allerdings fiel ihm nichts ein. Er hatte wirklich versucht sich zurück zu halten und von dem was er am Computer tat wusste eh niemand etwas. Er zog sich an der circa 1 Meter hohen Plattform neben der Treppe hoch und setzte sich. "Hab ich was falsch gemacht?"

Der Captain schüttelte mit dm Kopf. "Nein, keine Angst." Er hatte immer noch Probleme den Jungen zu analysieren, in manchen Momenten war er so extrem Vorlaut und Selbstbewusst und in anderen wiederum ganz das Gegenteil, na ja, er würde das auch noch herausfinden. "Ich wollte nur etwas von dir wissen."

Lucas strich sich eine Strähne aus dem Gesicht. "Und das wäre?"

Nathan entschied sich einfach gerade heraus zu fragen und nicht noch etwas um den heißen Brei zu reden. "Wie bist du auf die Idee gekommen den Vocoder zu entwickeln?"

Das Computergenie musterte den Captain prüfend. Er war sich nicht sicher ob er das erzählen sollte, schließlich war dies für ihn was sehr persönliches und er hatte es noch nie jemanden erzählt. Andererseits hatte ihn auch noch nie jemand danach gefragt. Bis jetzt hatten es alle als gegeben angehen und es fantastisch gefunden ohne viele Fragen zu stellen.

Bridger entging die Unsicherheit des Teens nicht. "Weißt du ich Frage mich das schon die ganze Zeit seit dem ich Darwin das erste Mal sprechen gehört habe. Es würde mich wirklich sehr interessieren." Er versuchte dem 16jährigen in die Augen zu sehen. "Wenn du aber nicht darüber reden möchtest ist es auch okay, es liegt bei dir."

Lucas Gesichtsausdruck nahm einen Nachdenklichen Ausdruck an. "Nein, ist schon okay." Er machte eine kurze Pause und überlegte wo er am Besten anfangen sollte. "Ich hab schon immer Delphine gemocht. Aber mit 14 hatte ich förmlich ein Schlüsselerlebnis, ab da war alles anders." Er machte eine kurze Pause. "Unser Biologiekurs von Stanford hat mit unserer Professorin so eine Art von Klassenfahrt gemacht. Eigentlich war so etwas überhaupt nicht gang und gebe, aber Miss Arthur war echt klasse. Wir waren nur ein kleiner Kurs von 16 Leuten und sie hat wirklich immer alle Hebel in Bewegung gesetzt um uns die Natur so nah wie möglich zu bringen. Ich weiß bis heut nicht wie sie es geschafft hat, das der Direktor das erlaubt hat und wie sie auch von meinem Vater die Genehmigung dafür bekommen hat, immerhin war ich im Gegensatz zu allen anderen Minderjährig. Na ja, jedenfalls waren wir für eine Woche in einem Haus mitten in der Pampa direkt an der Küste weit abgeschnitten von aller Zivilisation. Sie meinte, dass wir so am Besten mit der Natur in Einklang kommen könnten." Der Teenager musste lächeln als er daran zurück dachte. "An einem Nachmittag hab ich dann zusammen mit Joey eine Fahrradtour gemacht und wir sind auf einem Weg parallel zum Strand gefahren. Als wir bereits über eine Stunde unterwegs waren passierte es dann."

Captain sah den Teenager auffordern an. Seine ganze Neugier war geweckt. "Was passierte dann?"

Der Computerfanatiker lächelte, jetzt wo er so an die Zeit zurück dachte, war es ihm als ob alles erst gestern gewesen war...

* * *

Flashback ( 2 Jahre zuvor):

In Lucas stieg plötzlich ein merkwürdiges Gefühl auf während er so in die Pedale draht. Er fühlte sich total unruhig, als ob er unbedingt wo sein musste wo er nicht war. Er blickte ein paar Meter nach vorn wo sein Kurs-Kamerad fuhr. "Hey Joey, halt mal kurz an."

Der rothaarige draht auf die Bremse und sah sich um. "Was ist denn los?"

Lucas zuckte mit den Schultern. "Ich weiß nicht."

Joey schob sein Rad zurück zu der Stelle wo der Blondschopf angehalten hatte. Der 14jährige hatte einen merkwürdigen Gesichtsausdruck. Vielleicht war das mit der Fahrradtour doch keine so gute Idee gewesen. Warum war er auch so schnell gefahren? Nicht das der kleine ihm hier zusammenklappte.

Lucas ließ seine Augen über die Landschaft gleiten, der Strand zog ihm magisch an. Plötzlich zog er heftig Luft ein, und rannte los Richtung Meer. Das Fahrrad fiel krachend zu Boden.

Der rothaarige junge Mann seufzte. Na toll, auf was hatte er sich hier nur eingelassen?

Lucas war im Sand zu halt gekommen, fünf Meter entfernt von ihm lag ein Delphin im Sand. Der ärmste musste hier gestrandet sein und da die Ebbe vor einiger Zeit eingesetzt hatte zog sich das Wasser immer mehr zurück. Inzwischen erreichten die größten Wellen gerade noch die Schwanzflosse des gräulichen Tieres.

Vorsichtig näherte sich der Teenager dem Delphin, er wollte das Tier nicht in Panik versetzten, aber er musste näher heran wenn er ihm helfen wollte. Die Sonne würde ihn sonst zu schnell austrocknen. Erneut hatte er dieses komische Gefühl, als ob der Delphin ihm sagte, dass es okay war näher zu kommen.

Als er nur nach einen halben Meter von dem Tier entfernt war, ging er in die Knie und streckte seine Hand aus. Behutsam strich er einmal über die Haut, er wusste zwar nicht wie diese sich normalerweise anfühlte aber so trocken sollte sie sicherlich nicht sein.

Behände zog er sein T-Shirt aus und lief zum Wasser und tauchte es ein. Als er damit fertig war rang er es über dem Delphin aus. Das Tier gab ein paar klick laute von sich, als ob es sich bedanken wollte.

Als Lucas einen Schatten über sich spürte sah er auf. Vor ihm stand Joey und schaute geschockt auf das was sich hier abspielte.

"Steh nicht so da! Hilf mir lieber!"

Joeys starre löste sich und er ging neben dem Blonden Teen in die Knie. "Vielleicht schaffen wir es ihn ins Wasser zu schieben. Zum tragen ist er für uns 2 viel zu schwer."

Das junge Genie nickte. "Okay dann los."

Die beiden Gaben ihr Bestes mussten aber einsehen das es so nicht funktionierte. Der Delphin hatte seine Schwanzflosse zwar bewegt als ob er versuchte mit zu helfen aber auch das hatte nichts gebracht.

Lucas schüttelte mit dem Kopf. "Das hat so keinen Zweck. Hast du vielleicht ein Handy oder so was dabei?"

Joey schüttelte den Kopf. "Nein ich hab mein Handy im College vergessen. Und du?"

Der Blondschopf schüttelte ebenfalls mit dem Kopf. "Ich hab gar keins." Er sah den älteren eindringlich an. "Einer von uns muss mit dem Rad los und Hilfe holen."

Joey sprang auf und wollte gleich los als Lucas ihn stoppte. "Halt, lass mir dein T-Shirt hier."

Der rot haarige nickte, schlüpfte aus seinem Shirt und warf es dem Genie zu. "Ich fahr so schnell ich kann."

Während sich Joey auf's Fahrrad schwang, lief Lucas zurück und tauchte die beiden Shirts ein. Eins der Beiden legte er auf den Kopf Bereich des Delphines so das das Atemloch nicht bedeckt war und das andere ring er über ihn aus.

In den nächsten Minuten wiederholte er dies so oft wie möglich und hoffte, dass er den Delphin nass genug hielt. Er hatte eine riesen Angst, dass das Tier sterben würde.

Der Delphin gab ein paar Klick Geräusche von sich und der Teenager setzte sich neben seinen Kopf in den Sand. Behutsam strich er ihn einmal über den Kopf. "Du wirst sehen, Joey ist bald zurück und bringt Hilfe mit. Und dann schwimmst du bald schon wieder im Meer."

Erneut gab der Delphin Klick Geräusche von sich. Der Teenager wusste nur zu gern was diese Bedeuten. Das ganze wäre wahrscheinlich viel einfacher wenn er wusste was der Delphin dachte und wenn er wieder rum dem Tier wirklich etwas Beruhigendes sagen konnte. So konnte er nur hoffen, dass sein Tonfall diesen Effekt hatte.

Lucas spürte wie der Delphin ihn ansah und ihn ein warmes Gefühl durchlief, er hatte einmal gehört das Wale und Delphine direkt in die Seele eines Menschen schauen konnten. Wenn er dies nicht schon immer geglaubt hätte, so war es sich nun darüber ganz sicher.

Flashback ende

* * *

"Es ist schwer zu beschreiben was in mir vor ging während ich mit dem Delphin allein war. Er hatte eine solche Ausstrahlung und Faszination! Manchmal war es mir als ob ich verstand was er sagen wollte. Dies war das erste Mal in meinem Leben, dass ich das Gefühl hatte wirklich genau am Richtigen Ort zu sein."

Bridger hörte die ganze Zeit aufmerksam zu während der Teenager von seinem Erlebnis erzählte.

"Ich glaube das ganze hat mich für mein Leben geprägt. Ab da wollte ich wissen was Delphine denken und ob es möglich wäre mit ihnen zu kommunizieren. Allerdings hat es dann noch ziemlich gedauert bis ich die Möglichkeit hatte das auch Technisch umzusetzen."

Der Captain nickte verstehend. "Und habt ihr es geschafft den Delphin wieder ins Wasser zu bringen?"

Das Computergenie nickte. "Ja und es war eins der schönsten Erlebnisse meines Lebens wie ich ihn dann weg schwimmen sah."

Nathan nickte. "Das kann ich gut verstehen." Bridger war sich inzwischen absolut sicher das er sich mit seinem jüngsten Crewmitglied problemlos verstehen würde. Klar der Junge konnte auch extrem Vorlaut und noch einiges mehr sein, aber er war sich sicher das er im inneren ein Herz aus Gold hatte. Um ehrlich zu sein war seine Neugier und Interesse geweckt, er wollte den Teenager ernsthaft kennen lernen. Er hatte das Gefühl als ob auf Lucas das Sprichwort _'Stille Wasser sind Tief'_ passte. Klar das Genie war zwar nicht um bedingt still...aber trotzdem.

Für die nächste Zeit schwiegen beide. Es war eine angenehme Stile in der man nur das rauschen des Moon Pools hörte.

Nach ein paar Minuten stand Bridger auf und zeigte mit seinem Kopf Richtung Tür. "Weißt du, Captain zu sein hat so den ein oder anderen Vorteil."

Der Blondschopf zog die Augenbraun hoch. "Und der wäre, abgesehen davon das sie eine große Kabine haben und nicht schlecht verdienen?"

Bridger lächelte. "Das ich ungeschränkten Zugang zu den Eis und Dessert Reserven hab. Komm mit ich lad dich ein."

"Das lass ich mir nicht zweimal sagen." Und damit stand der Computerfreak auf und gesellte sich zu Nathan.

Der Captain legte den Arm um Lucas Schultern und schlug mit ihm den Weg zur Küche ein. "Wer weiß, wenn du mir das Karamelleis überlässt erzähle ich dir vielleicht mal ganz genau wie ich Darwin kennen gelernt hab."

Lucas konnte nicht anders und grinste über das ganze Gesicht, dies war einfach eine zu gute Vorlage um den Mund zu halten. "Aber nur dann, wenn es nicht mit noch einer Badehosen Geschichte verbunden ist."

ENDE

Geschrieben in der Nacht vom 25. Zum 26. August 2005

* * *

Zusatz (26.8.2005):

Okay, inzwischen gibt es von den Universal Studios die Information, dass „seaQuest" doch noch nicht so bald auf DVD erscheinen soll. Schade und ich hatte mich schon so darauf gefreut… Jetzt heißt es weiter Daumen drücken und hoffen, dass das ganze keine Finte war und wenigstens die Information stimmt das es auf DVD erscheinen soll.


End file.
